welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf Den Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 August 2018
20:12-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:13-34 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:17-19 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 20:17-26 sneeze 20:17-33 GANGPLANK GALLEON 20:17-45 what? 20:17-47 Heyo Banstral and Galaxy 20:17-59 Hi outty 20:18-05 outclaw pls 20:18-15 So Galactic 20:18-16 GANGPLANK GALLEON 20:18-16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1_I7PbmORw 20:18-31 i start school in.......10 days 20:18-42 oh yay 20:18-54 I started days ago 20:19-00 Oh 20:19-13 i start school later than literally everyone on here 20:19-15 Fools. Starting school in August 20:19-17 yep 20:19-38 What? Most people start in august 20:19-39 School in Canada starts at the beginning of September. 20:19-43 every other school in my area starts in September too 20:19-48 sounds like hell 20:19-58 What? 20:20-14 starting school in september 20:20-17 well my school gets out about 2 weeks earlier than all the others in my area XD my friends that don’t go to my school suffer longer 20:20-18 Why? 20:20-38 You get to winter quicker 20:20-49 i like the time I go to school 20:20-54 start school, I mean 20:21-00 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:21-01 That isn't really logical 20:21-19 end in June, start in august 20:21-27 Winter's coming whether school starts in August or Semtember. 20:21-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:21-29 I dont need logic 20:21-31 *September 20:21-34 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:21-38 Spetember it comes quicker 20:21-55 My school ended at the end of June of I remember right 20:22-00 So? 20:22-09 i used to have a friend in an art class a few years ago that wrote on an easel “you will not survive the winter” in a red pencil and it was hilarious XD 20:22-10 What is wrong with that? 20:22-20 schools in my area end a week earlier each year 20:22-26 People hate cold 20:22-35 Ends a week later every year for me 20:22-42 except my school keeps getting earlier 20:22-43 Soooo having more time off in the summer is better then. 20:22-54 honeslty, summer went by too fast this year 20:22-58 Rip 20:23-14 textbooks cost too much. 20:23-21 Amen, Galax. 20:23-34 i mean, I think $118 is a little extreme for a physics textbook 20:24-00 Are you allowed to use websites 20:24-05 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:24-17 supposed to use a website through the school 20:24-36 Oh, you cant use outside sources? 20:24-46 but no, I’m buying a cheaper, used edition from amazon because I am not paying heccing $118 20:25-01 for a book I’ll use once 20:25-40 I have a useful ebsite 20:25-44 i mean, we are allowed to use outside sources, it’s just not advised to, I don’t know why, I mean a book is a book they are all the same no matter wher you get it from XD 20:25-56 Wait you gotta buy your own highschool textbooks in the US? 20:26-01 yes 20:26-02 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:26-05 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:26-10 Hah. I'd refuse to buy it. 20:26-15 Same 20:26-17 but i cant 20:26-30 Do you want the useful website 20:26-36 sure why not 20:26-40 I would just not use the text book. 20:26-43 My highschool doesnt 20:26-45 Wth my schools supply them 20:26-46 Tell the teachers straight up why. 20:26-46 https://www.slugbooks.com/search_MS1.html 20:26-47 as long as it’s not a shady website XD 20:27-12 look at that entomology textbook price 20:27-12 My school used to supply them, but not anymore 20:27-21 I dont understand. Where I live, if you lose a textbook you pay. We were never told about buying them ourselves later in life 20:27-39 Yeah, same here 20:27-45 I mean, my district is known for being peaceful plebs so I guess theyre doing a favor for us 20:27-56 what? 20:28-27 /me would still refuse to buy a text book to go to a school he is forced to go to 20:28-29 My district is p friendly 20:28-53 everything is about money at schools 20:29-12 Refuse D:< 20:29-24 Yeah, but I mean, everybody country does that 20:29-39 Maybe inuniversity we gotta get our own books?? 20:29-46 in university * 20:29-57 Yeah 20:30-07 That's how it works in any college 20:30-21 /me chokes on her own spit 20:30-28 i literally just choked 20:31-35 how 20:31-49 I breathed in and sucked in air and saliva at the same time 20:31-51 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:31-55 oh 20:32-03 so now my face is in a pillow while I cough a lot 20:32-09 So im gonna try and learn a speedrun today 20:32-11 this happens about 3 times a day to me 20:33-35 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:33-41 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 20:33-44 Drink more tea, Galax? 20:34-06 If you say so Banstral 20:34-25 outclaw pls 20:34-34 c: 20:35-10 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:35-49 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:36-43 stop bullying people grandfather 20:37-11 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:37-26 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 20:37-29 I'm not bullying 20:37-37 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 20:37-49 Yeah, only *I* get to bully and belittle people around here! 20:38-23 yeah, i liek it when proud does it 20:38-28 like* 20:39-23 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:39-40 Prod is mean mean mean 20:39-50 Quiet, Banstral. 20:39-56 proud pls 20:40-15 What did any of us expect from the dumb brain owner 20:40-25 not sure 20:40-28 I'll have you know I'm only 50% dumb brain. 20:41-56 Wowie 20:41-58 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:43-06 Poof 20:43-36 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:46-22 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:48-37 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:49-22 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:49-52 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:53-33 Did I kill chat 20:53-58 ~ Shimmer of the Rainwings has joined the chat ~ 20:54-29 ~ Shimmer of the Rainwings has left the chat ~ 20:54-39 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:54-43 Nah, it's just really quiet today. 20:54-57 yeah 20:54-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:55-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:55-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:55-52 proud you've never bullied me 20:55-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:56-00 Shaddup, Banspeaker. 20:56-20 actually that's a good name 20:56-24 let me add that to my pings XD 20:56-30 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:57-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:58-01 Guys I got a problem 20:58-51 what is it mistral the banned wind 20:59-19 Thats a new one 20:59-19 Yes? 20:59-23 xD 20:59-36 banstral the banned wind is your new name 20:59-49 actually nvm its an inconvenience at best 20:59-57 what is it 21:01-31 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~